New
by Cullenocd
Summary: Bella as just been turned into a vampire, and everyone is curious to see what she brought into her new life. She brings along something no one expected, and it makes control that much harder...
1. Chapter 1

The pain was easing. I sighed in relief. It was dark around me. Could something have gone wrong? Could something even go wrong?

"Bella?" The soothing voice I had been hearing for days spoke softly to me. "Bella, can you hear me?"

I nodded weakly.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

Oh, my eyes were shut. That explains it. I struggled to open my eyes, and I gasped.

Edwards eyes were anxious, searching my face. "Bella?"

Everything was so…..clear. I could see the glaciers off in the distance, sparkling with snow wrapping around it. The jagged edges of the tip of the ice mountain, each one extending toward the sky. Fine details too weak for human eyes were now as clear as if they were under a magnifying glass. The small creatures roaming the barren lands, although 500 yards away, I could pick out even the smallest of details. This new eyesight shocked me.

"Bella, are you alright?" His voice was strained.

I swallowed. "Im fine." My eyes opened wider. My voice sounded strange to me. I expected it to be raspy, after the endless days of screaming……I shuddered, remembering. My voice was silky, like I was deliberately trying to make it sound attractive.

My new expression made Edward turn skeptical. He composed himself quickly, and looked down, almost ashamed. I didn't understand it.

"Are you thirsty?" He bit his lip.

I wasn't sure. How was I supposed to know, anyways?

"I don't know." I sounded confused, but in a way that would make someone want to do anything to help me.

His mouth twitched, but he continued to look ashamed. "Ill show you." He stood up slowly, and still he didn't look at me.

I didn't move. "Cmon, then." He gestured for me to follow.

I stood up cautiously, tensed as if waiting for impact. I don't know what I was expecting, but everything was so different.

He smirked. "Race?"

I threw him a disbelieving look, "Are you kidding me? I can hardly walk, let alone run! Ill fall down!" Was he insane? He knew my balance problems, and Ive seen him run. Hes super fast, and Im a super klutz.

He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe not."

What? Why would it be any--oh. Right. That. He saw the realization hit me, and his expression changed from one of smugness to one of triumph.

"Well?"

I deliberated for a moment. My previous experience with running for any amount of time kept me from being eager to test my possible new vampire speed. Maybe I could run faster? Ha. Maybe I could run. But, Edward is the fastest, faster than Alice, or Emmett. And they were fast. There was no way I was faster than Edward.

I looked down, uncomfortable. "You will win, you know."

He grinned widely. "Oh, I know."

"Then why bother?" I asked acidly. Edward wasn't really one to gloat, so I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

He raised his eyebrows at my change of tone. "Arent you curious at all? On how fast you are now? If you have any abilities out of the norm for—" He paused suddenly, and frowned briefly, before he continued, "for our kind?"

I wondered why he had seemed glum for a moment, but dismissed it, since he seemed to have gone back to his former mood. "I am. Kind of. But—" I trailed off.

He sighed, his eyes filled with sadness, and he looked down. "But youre frightened?" He glanced up at me through his long lashes, and his expression was regretful.

"No, no, that's not it." I struggled to make my lie sound convincing. He saw right through it.

"Bella, its okay to be nervous, to be afraid. I just wish you had realized that sooner, because now there is no going back. Its a one-way street, Bella. There is no turning back, no refunds. Whats done is done. Im sorry, Bella. Im sorry for doing this. I never should have, I should have—"

As soon as I understood what he was saying, I cut him off. "Edward," I smiled, "I don't regret my decision." I don't regret becoming a vampire, was he- vampire. I was a vampire. I realized that neither of us had said that sentence, put those words together. Now I knew why. The words seemed so….final. I knew that it was what I wanted. It would be worth it in the end. I wouldn't regret my decision, not a chance. Would I?

Suddenly, I felt a hunger that was so strong, so unknown, and I found myself frightened at the intensity of it. This must be the thirst. The thought of the thirst made me shiver, though I was not cold, despite the cold climate of Antarctica. My eyes blazed.

Edward chuckled softly, but the sound was grim. "Shall we?" He held out his hand, and I took it reflexively. "When I say go, follow me, or try to get ahead, alright?" He smirked at me, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep up.

I sighed, and met his eyes. They were eager, and buried within, I could see the curiosity in them. He wanted to see how fast I was now. Well, I suppose he was about to find out.

He grinned, and looked forward, shifting his position into one of a marathon runner. It was unnecessary, of course, and I giggled. He threw a sideways look at me, and I could see that atleast one half of his face was twisted up into a smile.

He let go of my hand, and my arms swung down to my side, imitating his position. I took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. Time to race Edward. That's one sentence human Bella never would have said. Ever. I don't even think….I struggled to even think the word, vampire Bella would. Oh, well. Ill humor him.

"GO!" And we took off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- In the first chapter, it said that they were in Antarctica. I changed my mind, and to save the hassle of editing, replacing, loading, and more, Im just going to say that I changed it, I decided that they were in Alaska. (I wrote the chapter a while back, and I reread it, and didnt like the location.) Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

Running at this speed on Edwards back, and then actually performing the motion yourself, were two entirely different things.

We raced across the snow-covered field, Edward quickly gaining the lead. 'Edward runs the fastest' Esme had once told me. Id watched Alice and Emmett run, and then I compared them to Edward. He had been much, much faster. And he thought this would be a fair race? No, Im sure he didnt. Maybe...maybe he knew I wouldnt win, yet he didnt know at the same time. I had seen the curiosity in his eyes before we began, he probably didnt want to just say, "Lets see how fast you are now, Bella. When I say 'go', go." Edward was much too polite for that. He probably thought that a race would motivate me to race him without setting any expectations for high speeds. It didnt matter to me so much, I wanted to find out as much as he did.

Edward stopped, twenty yards ahead. I stopped about ten feet in front of him, expecting to stagger forwards, never completely losing the forward motion of gravity. Instead though, I stopped instantly, no gravity, no stumbling, no nothing.

Edward watched the grin slowly spread across my face. I was more than pleased at myself, I was almost proud. I was sure that my expression was giving that away. I stood there, panting, though it was now unneccesary.

"Exhilerating, isnt it?" He repeated the words he had said to me so long ago, after the first time he had ran with me on his back.

"Yeah." I nodded. I was at a loss for words to describe how I had just felt. How I still feel.

And the sudden joy and excitement washed away, replaced by something much more sinister. Thirst.

He chuckled, his eyes quickly reading the longing that now marred my expression. The sound was grim.

"I shouldnt have to explain anything, really. Its pretty intinctive," He frowned, seeming uncomfortable with the topic. I suddenly remembered Charlies sex talk he had had with me, and how awkward it had been, for both of us. Was that how Edward felt now? I could see the similarity of the two situations, both were coming of age themed. Becoming an adult, becoming a vampire. The contrast between the two situations were extreme, but the emotions of the teacher were basically the same.

No instruction was neccesary, and I was again reminded of Charlies lack of guidelines for his speech. For that, however, I was extremely grateful. That was not a topic of conversation I really wanted to have, especially with my dad. But I couldnt shake off the feeling that Edwards awkwardness was because of me, because he didnt really want me to be a vampire. Not for me, anyways. Therefore, he felt weird explaining this to me. I didnt entirely understand it.

After I was satisfied, Edward took my hand in his, and I noticed how his hand felt normal, no longer cold. It felt wrong. Different. We walked slowly back towards our cabin, a few miles away. The most remote location we could find here. Where no one could here my screams...

"How was it?" He asked politely, freeing me from the memory of the past three days that I was remembering again. His impatience for my answer was almost tangible.

I chose my words carefully, not entirely sure how to answer. "Fine." That was the best I could do. My tone was dismissive.

He clearly had been hoping for an answer that was more revealing towards my outlook on the whole hunting concept. His eyes narrowed slightly. As Charlie had, he was battling with his desire to drop the subject. His curiosity got the better of him, unfortunately. "Did you enjoy it?"

I grimaced. Did I enjoy chasing after animals, pinning them down, reaching my teeth towards their neck, and drinking their blood as they howled in pain while I crouched over them? I knew the answer, and so did he. I most certainly had not enjoyed it. "Better them then people." It wasnt really an answer.

He glanced down at me, and saw my discomfort. "You were very good at it, you know. You knew exactly where to find them, long before I could." His uneven smile forced me to smile. but only a little.

Edward picked up his pace, and I followed. We began running again, but he slowed down so that I could keep up. We were both quiet.

When we walked into the cabin, I enjoyed its warmth. The cozy room was paneled with dark oak, and a large stone fireplace was built along the wall opposite the front door. A long cream colored couch was placed in front of the fireplace, next to a small end table with a japanese lamp.

I hadnt been inside this cabin for three days. Edward had thought it would be better if I didnt walk into this cabin everyday and remember the wretched past. So we had completed everything about a mile away, not far, but far enough so that my painful memories would return. I saw his point easily.

Edward released my hand and vanished, appearing in front of the fireplace with some pieces of firewood. He lit a match, tossing it onto the pile, which lit immediately, filling the room with its glow and heat.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Facing the blazing fire, he sounded sarcastic.

I scowled, and came to sit over by him. He pulled me onto the couch, and I leaned my head against his chest, which was also not cold. That shouldnt have surprised me, since his hand had been fine, too. I frowned.

I peeked up at his expression, and he was frowning, too. His eyes were sad, and they darted to the blanket draped across the couch, and back. I laughed. "Guess we dont need that anymore, do we?"

He smiled half-heartedly. His moods confused me. One minute he's trying to cheer me up, the next he's sad and remorseful.

His arms wrapped around me tighter. He lowered his head, and whispered in my ear, "You're not warm anymore." He teased.

I almost apologized. But I knew what would have happened. 'Sorry' I would have said. 'Sorry? Bella, this isnt your fault, not at all. You have nothing to be sorry about. This is my fault, all my fault.' Then I would have had to argue with him 'Its not your fault. I chose this, and if you hadnt done it, I would have had Carlisle do it anyways'. Pursing his lips, he would have said no more, but his eyes would stay miserable. I didnt want that.

"You're not cold anymore," I pointed out.

He laughed. "I guess not," he sighed.

We were silent again, watching the flames flicker up into the chimney, I thought about the night I had spent in La Push, with Jacob. Where I had learned of Taha Aki and the Cold Woman. The legend and history of the spirit warriors, who later emerged as werewolves. Watching the flames there with Jacob outside, and gazing at the small fire inside with Edward, made me feel sad again. I missed Jacob so much. He hadnt come to the wedding. I figured it had been because it would have been too hard for him. I deluded myself into thinking that he wanted to be there for me, as a friend, but it would have been too painful. I glanced down at my ring, a constant reminder.

"Earlier," Edward broke the silence, "when we were hunting, how did you smell the animals so fast? You would say that you found one, and I wouldnt be able to smell it for a while later." His forehead wrinkled.

"I dont know," I answered honestly. "Maybe its just a newborn thing." I suggested, hoping that nothing was wrong with him.

"Maybe."

I felt no need to fill open moments with useless chatter, so I just layed against his stone chest, content. His head rested on top of mine, his breath even,

I wasnt sure how long we sat there. As the daylight faded, I was expecting to become tired. Unpleased, I stood up anyways, to head for the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me, as I pulled his arms off me.

"Bed."

He struggled not to smile. "You dont need to sleep."

I yawned voluntarily. "Night." I said anyways, and I walked, at a human pace, towards the small bedroom.

He was in the doorway, blocking the entrance with his arms. I glared at him.

"You dont need to sleep." He repeated.

I continued to glare at him. "I _want _to sleep."

"You cant."

"Watch me." It would have been more dramatic if he wasnt in my way. I probably could have moved him myself, but I wasnt sure if I wanted to do so much in one day. I swayed back and forth, looking for a weak spot, but I continuously glared at his arm that was in my face.

"Why sleep," he murmured, his voice was low and intense, "when we could do something else?"

I looked back at his face now, mistake number one. His eyes melted my first idea away, and I was eager to go along with whatever it was he had in mind.

"You're much too easy." He was smug.

"You cheat," I said simply, but I didnt argue as he pulled me along towards the large bed that barely fit into the room. Edward never quite told me how it had gotten in here.


	3. Chapter 3

I crawled onto the bed, curling up under the covers. I shivered, more a reaction to what happens when its cold, and less of the actual temperature. Edward came to lie next to me, and his arms pulled me against him.

"You're strange sometimes, do you know that?" He chuckled. His lips pressed against my forehead.

I just shrugged. I craned my neck, my lips finding his, and he kissed me softly.

"Alice is coming tomorrow." He informed me.

"Really?" I was thrilled. I hadnt seen Alice for only about a week, but I missed her terribly. She was like a sister to me, and her attitude towards me had only brightened after the wedding reception she had thrown. I had hated every minute of it.

"Yes, really," He kissed me again, and laughed quietly.

"What?"

He grinned, but his eyes longed for something unknown, "I keep waiting to hear your heartbeat, but I cant find it anywhere. I wont ever hear it again. Its a sound Im going to miss, a sound I miss already." He sighed.

"Thump thump, thump thump." My poor imitation at a heartbeat made Edward laugh again, and his whole face was untroubled. Happiness, and love, spread themselves across his perfect face. "Maybe you can listen to someone elses heartbeat." I suggested.

"I dont want to hear anyone elses. I liked how yours sounded."

"You should have recorded it."

He laughed. "Too late for that now, huh?"

"Probably."

I buried my face in his chest. "How am I supposed to fill twenty-four hours a day? Sleeping had always taken up atleast seven hours. Theres nothing to do at night." My complaint was muffled.

"Whether you slept or not, the most interaction you'd get during the daytime would be with vampires anyways. You can do that at night, too, you know. They're not tired either." He sounded amused.

"What time is Alice coming at?" I asked, impatient.

"In the morning."

My eyebrows pulled together. "I thought that time doesnt matter. Why cant she come tonight?"

"I told her not to."

"Why?" I was appalled. I wanted to see Alice, and he told her not to come? That was almost mean.

"Well, I wasnt sure how you would be." He hesitated. "I wanted to make sure you would be okay, well enough for visitors." He read the tension in my body. "And I was ready to make the best of an oppurtunity." His voice was a murmur, velvet soft.

He rolled onto me, completely relaxed. "Easy." I realized he wasnt holding himself as carefully as he had before. The marble of his body pressed against mine, and I was surprised at how little weight I felt from him. Either he was still being somewhat careful, or this was the strength of a new vampire.

My breathing became uneven, and I kissed him. My tongue traced his bottom lip, and I could feel how many precautions he had taken when I was human; vulnerable, breakable. I was no longer angry with him for telling Alice to come in the morning.

As the night passed, we eventually returned to our original positions.

My back pressed against him, he held me close. His lips pressed against my hair. Once, twice, three times.

While the first rays of sunlight struggled to pass through the curtains on the window, I sighed, irritated,

"Where oh where did the time go?" Edward questioned me mockingly.

"That was short. I swear nighttime passed slower while I was asleep." I complained.

He chuckled. "You only thought it was short. Dont worry, there are many nights in eternity." His tone grew ominous. I laughed.

I wormed my way out of his arms, and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Break--" I stopped. I was about to say 'breakfast', but then I remembered I didnt need it, In the mornings, I would always eat breakfast, whether I was hungry or not when I woke up. This way, I wouldnt be hungry later. An easy solution, a daily routine. The routine being broken displeased me. I liked routine.

He raised his eyebrows, watching me have my epiphany.

I sat dejectedly back on the bed. Edward sat up, hugging me.

"I guess you have some things to get used to," he murmured in my ear. His breath tickled.

"Some?" I repeated the word skeptically. 'Some' was a bit of an understatement.

"No blankets, no breakfast, no heartbeat," he paused, brushing his hand across my cheek, "no blushing, either." He shook his head sadly.

He stood up, getting off the bed. He dangled his hand in front of me, and I took it, being pulled off of the bed. We walked out of the room, me leaning against him.

As we entered the main room to the small cabin, a knock on the door made us both turn our heads. I was sure Edward knew who it was. I had a pretty good guess, too.

A high-pitched voice sounded from behind the wooden door, "Can we come in?" Alices silvery laugh carried through.

I didnt miss the 'we'.


	4. Chapter 4

Ricudulously, I panicked. I knew that if their was any sort of "we", it would just be the other Cullens. Alice probably brought Jasper with her. I heard a low chuckle outside.

My suspicions were confirmed when I suddenly felt a strong wave of calm spread over me. Jasper was definitely included in the "we" party. I wondered suddenly why Edward had not told me. Maybe he thought I would get nervous or something.

Edward flashed to the door, and opened it. Outside, stood Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. An overall bigger "we" group then I expected. I never even had really expected more than Alice, anyways.

Emmett pretended to shiver. "Took you long enough, " He grumbled, stepping over the threshold. Alice walked gracefully into the room, completely at ease. Jasper eyed me suspiciously, probably wondering what I had been panicking about a few seconds ago.

"We just got up," I explained. Only Emmett lookes surprised. Then understanding brightened his face, and he snickered, looking at Edward. Jasper smirked. Alice just giggled.

Edward grinned. "So, whats on the agenda for today?" He asked, trying to dismiss the topic.

Alice danced to the couch, twirling around before gracefully sitting down and folding her small hands in her lap. She laughed. "Emmett?"

Emmett turned his attention to me again. He held up his arm, determined. I looked at him, confused.

"Arm wrestle," He said simply, his face hard.

"Bella will win," Alice laughed again.

Emmett spun around, facing Alice. He glared at her. "No, she wont."

"She will," Edward confirmed. Emmett swiveled his head to look at Edward.

"Well just have to try then." Emmett was not about to give up.

"Why? We already know who will win," Alice argued, grinning , but I could see that she would thoroughly enjoy watching Emmett and me in a arm wrestling match. Especially if I won. I wouldnt.

"I dont want to."

"Why are you frightened?" Jasper asked me, puzzled and shocked. He could understand my emotions, but not the reasons behind them.

Why _was _I frightened? That was a good question. I didnt know how to answer, so I just shrugged.

Edward looked concerned. He didnt want me to be afraid, to be scared.

"She knows Ill beat her!" Emmett challenged, throwing his hands up in the air. I threw him a disbelieving look, to provoke him. He was fuming.

"Jasper. Emmett," Edward nodded in their direction. Emmett scowled, and Jasper left without complaint. Emmett trudged towards the door, and both of them dissapeared outside.

"Edward," Alice raised her eyebrows. He looked at her, and whatever she was thinking must have satisfied him in some way and, with one last concerned look towards me, he followed behind where Emmett and Jasper had just exited.

When everyone was gone, Alice motioned for me to sit down next to her, patting the seat opposite her. I complied. I had no idea what was going on. Why had everyone left? Alices suspiciously calm face had me baffled.

Alice seemed to be waiting for me to say something. Before I could open my mouth to speak, she sighed, and spoke softly, "I knew this would happen."

My eyebrows pulled together. "Knew what would happen?"

Her face was wistful. "I had a feeling that this would happen. Even before any vision could give it away. It was more of intuition. I'm not entirely surprised though, I was pretty sure that everyone had been like this. So, no one else should be that surprised either. Maybe they were just so used to seeing you human, this has a feeling of irregularity. Edward especially. I dont see him doing much to help, or maybe you're just not accepting help, or the help doesn't even really help," Alice paused for a brief second before continuing, speaking quickly, "No, it's more that you are'nt accepting help.Well,you aren't going to accept help. I just need to say this Bella, you have no reason to be upset. We're all here, and we wont ever let anything hurt you. I promise."

I stared at her blankly. What was she talking about? "You didnt really answer my question. I still have no idea what happened, or, will happen."

"Bella, you're having second thoughts."

My eyes widened. I wasn't having second thoughts. I knew that there was only one thing I could be having second thoughts on, and that was becoming a vampire. Ultimately, the major decision would be between Edward or Jacob, but I decided that choosing Edward automatically included becoming a vampire, too.

It was true, I had been thinking about Jacob earlier. Because I missed him. I was allowed to miss my best friend, wasnt I? After all, we had been through so much, he had always been there for me. I internally cringed away from the past tense.

I couldnt quite make my mouth move to form words, atleast, nothing that would make any sense.

Alice shook her head. "Not _those _second thoughts. Not to such an extreme. I do know that you would've picked Edward, no matter what. But, you're future is filled with indecision. Sometimes it's there, sometimes it's not," She looked at me meaningfully. "You cant ever go back. Even if it's just to say hi. If you went there..." She trailed off, allowing me to finish her sentence.

The wolves would know that one of the Cullens had bitten a human, bitten, not killed, but it didnt matter. The Cullens swore they were different. Biting was universal throughout all vampires. If they did that, they were no better than the rest of the immortals.

"All in all, you will stay with Edward," Alice reassured me, "but all this worry is unneccesary. What are you worrying about, anyways?" She asked curiously.

I thought about it for a moment. "I'm worrying about how Jacob is, since I havent seen him in a while," That was an understatement. "And I'm worried about Charlie. I dont know what he's doing without me. And Edward keeps looking all awkward and uncomfortable, and almost everything is now. And I'm also worried about whether or not I'll ever accidentally drink human blood." I shivered, but not from the cold.

Alice surprised me by laughing. "No wonder you're so stressed out. And dont worry, you're new at this. It takes some getting used to, for both you _and _Edward."

"I guess."

"C'mon, we were going to do something fun today," Alice looked as though whatever it was, it was out of line and over the top.

"What can we possibly do? Well, me, really. I can't go anywhere, not around people," I was bored already.

Edward was suddenly on the couch beside me, pulling me into the stone of his chest.

"Some sight-seeing, perhaps," He murmered into my ear.

Emmett and Jasper appeared as well, and as Alice went to stand by Jasper, I noticed for the first time that Rosalie was the only Cullen sibling who wasnt here. I realized why she wasnt here with a roll of nausea.

Jasper looked at Alice questioningly, and I felt relaxed again. "I thought you told her not to worry," He whispered softly to Alice. To human ears, Jasper would'nt have even been audible. To super-acute vampire hearing though, it was as clear as if it were shouted at me.

"I did," Alice replied at the same voice level. I wondered if they knew that I could hear them. And if I could, I was sure that Edward and Emmett could, as well. Her eyes flickered to my face, and she seemed to realize the same thing that I did.

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Edward cut her off. "Okay, so if Bella wont arm wrestle Emmett, then we can always go and figure out what she brought with her."

I knew what he meant immediately. "Emmett, would you like to arm wrestle?" I asked quickly, desperately. I didnt want to be a showcase while everyone analyzed everything to find out if I had any special powers.

"Hell, yes!" Emmett was already at the small table, his arm in position. "Let's go."

Edward froze. "It could just be a coincidence." I looked at him, but his eyes were unfocused.

Alice was motionless, focusing on something no one else was seeing, something that could happen. And by the looks on both of their faces, it wasnt something good. I felt panic building up. Jaspers tension from Alice's expression was wreaking havoc with everyone elses emotions.

I relaxed again. "Sorry," I heard Jasper mumble. He was looking at the floor, but turned his attention back to Alice.

Emmett sighed, impatient.

"Well just have to be careful then," Edward murmured softly. Alice just nodded.

"We cant do that forever," Her eyes were doubtful.

"She'll just have to practice self-control more. We all did, she'll just have to do it extra, that's all," Edward shot a concerned glance in my direction, before looking back at Alice.

Alice's mouth turned down at the corners. She was unhappy with whatever she had just witnessed, and Edward's attempt at comfort was clearly having no effect on her.

Emmett looked annoyed. "Will someone please explain what just happened?"

Edward's ocher eyes flashed to my face again. "Bella," At first I thought he was addressing me, but I realized he was answering Emmett. I was the problem. Something was wrong with me. 'She'll just have to practice more self-control'. Self-control? The only thing a vampire would need self-control in would be to resist human blood.

My eyes widened in terror. I started to gasp for air, unneccesary as it was.

Edward looked meaningfully at Jasper, and I knew I would feel better before Jasper even did anything.

"Well, that's one thing," Alice laughed nervously.

_**A/N- Hey guys sorry if you didnt get the last part, but youll find out in the next chapter, promise! Thanks for reading this, Ill get the next chapter up in a few days or so. I have no trace of writers block, and I'm in the mood for writing, so expect a bunch of updates. Review, tell me how I'm doing please! **_

_**Cullenocd**_


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett scowled, dropping his arm.

Had Jasper not been in the room, I would have cried. And then when all I got were dry-sobs, I would have not cried harder. I didnt even know what had happened yet, but I was positive it wasnt anything good.

I suddenly felt unfocused, and I was no longer able to concentrate on anything. I heard Alice's voice buzzing distantly.

"Well that _is _something," Jasper laughed dryly, when he had released me from the emotions he had given me.

Emmett looked irritated. He had moved away from the table, and was now standing against the wall across from the couch, glaring at me. I flinched.

"Emmett, relax," Edward soothed his brother. "It wont happen."

Emmett glanced at Alice for a second opinion. She smiled timidly. I could see that whatever it was, she desperately wanted to agree with. But her eyes remained doubtful. Emmett scowled again, and never met my gaze after that.

"Why? Wont that just frighten her more?" Edward snapped. Answering someones thoughts. Thoughts that wouldnt be spoken aloud, since I could hear them if they were. Which immediately told me what they were about.

Edward sighed, defeated through a mental argument with whoever had suggested something that may or may not have frightened me. The fact that Edward had given up allowed me to relax slightly, knowing that whatever it was wasnt going to upset me. The relief only lasted momentarily, since Edward had originally thought that it would. If it wasnt anything bad, there would have been no need for concern in the first place.

"Bella," Edward began slowly, his eyes cautious, "I think we may have found out what was...enhanced."

Oh. So it was that. It was apparently something that Jasper found half-amusing, but had Emmett in a bad mood. Whatever ability I had must have been debatable as to if it fit into the good or bad category. Remembering Edwards self-control statement earlier, I had a pretty good guess as to what it would be, but surprisingly, it didnt bother me that much. Edward was right, I would just have to practice more self-control. I saw how good Edward had been, and besides, I didnt have much of a need to go socializing with humans.

Once I had that part down, I wondered why Alice had seemed so distressed. It hit me like a brick, and I felt sick. No, that wouldnt happen. Alice had been wrong before. She was definitely wrong this time.

"Do you remember that one day in Biology? When they did blood-testing, and you fainted?"

Of course I remembered. It had been the first time he had really touched me, though it had only been his arms. He had swept me off the sidewalk, despite my complaints, and hauled me to the nurses office. I nodded, answering his question.

"Because you smelled the blood. And I told you humans couldnt smell blood. Well...that's what was enhanced. Sense of smell. Mostly...sense of smell for...blood," Edwards jaw was strained.

Only one thing would have affected Emmett and Jasper like that, and Edwards conclusion only proved it further. Emmett and Jasper had a bet. On how many people Id kill. Jasper thought it would be alot, my temper would get the best of me. Maybe it wasnt my temper at all. Jasper had seemed amused, pleased. That meant that he would win.

I wanted to throw up.

"Alice is wrong," I whispered.

Edward smiled halfheartedly, "I know."

We all sat in silence for a while, everyone consumed in their own thoughts. Based on their expressions, I had a pretty good guess as to what was on their minds.

Emmett still looked irritated. I chalked that up to him thinking he will lose the bet. It was unneccesary, he would'nt lose, I'd make sure of it.

Alice looked like she was concentrating on something very hard. She was probably checking on everyone's futures, who I may or may not massacre, and other things relating to that. She was biting her lip, unhappy with whatever outcome she saw. I ignored that.

Jasper's face was hard to read. His lips pressed together, he was visibly restraining a smile. One of smugness and triumph. What a waste of hope. He would lose.

Edward was staring at me. Many emotions danced on his perfect face. Concern, anger, amusement, frustration...

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested suddenly, only addressing me. None of the others even turned their heads, they remained motionless, transfixed in their own reveries.

Eager to leave, Edward flew out the door. I followed at almost the same pace. I couldnt quite match his speed, even though I was a newborn.

Once we stepped out into the cool air of the mountains, I inhaled deeply, enjoying the wide, open space. I realized how claustrophobic it had gotten in the cabin.

"Is it a good or a bad thing?" I asked him. I couldnt think of a good way to use my...ability, and I was hoping that he had something.

"We're not sure yet," I could tell that he was answering honestly. I could also tell that most of it was bad, but he was trying to stay positive.

"Maybe that's only one thing," I said lightly. We were quite a ways away from our wooden shelter, walking hand in hand.

He pursed his lips. "Maybe," His expression was as hopeful as Alice's had been.

"Think about it, Edward. That doesnt have to be the only thing that was enhanced. Who said I could only bring one thing into this new life?" By the end of that statement, it actually started to make sense, and I felt hope.

"For everyone else, though, Bella, they all only brought one," His expression was pained as he tore away the shred of hope I had managed to save.

"Maybe I'm different. I seemed to be pretty different when I was human," I wanted him to agree with me. I would make him agree if I had to.

"Are you talking about your whole, 'I'm safe in my mind' thing?"

"Yes," I answered briskly.

He grinned at my tone. "You could be right, actually." He thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure how that would effect you though." He looked frustrated.

"Let's go ask Alice then," I suggested.

He spun me around, and we ran back home.

_**Hey guys thanks for some of the constructive reviews! I tried to listen, which means I tried to fix the problems (One person said to 'give bella some backbone' and I tried, though it may not have been as apparent in this chapter, but alas, I tried) Also, I'm at a loss as to how Bella's 'safe in her mind' thing could carry over to when shes a vampire. I want that to affect her in some way, but I dont know how. I cant write the next chapter untill I know, I'll be brainstorming, but suggestions are welcome and you will be credited if you've got it! Please help me! Thanks! (Ha, there were alot of "!" in here :D )**_

_**Cullenocd **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I would like to thank GAHaNerd for her contribution to Bella's power, and butterfinger45 for her/his contribution to the suggestion. That one may be used at some point, but it's indecision, so not even Alice will have a clue as to if I will. I probably will though, I'm not sure yet.**_

_**Hope you like the chapter, I had **_**alot **_**of fun with it. :D**_

_**Also, Emmett is supposed to be EMMETT, but I thought that would get annoying, but that is how his name is written. EMMETT, not Emmett. Dont ask.**_

We walked in the door, still hand in hand. Alice looked up at us with a curious expression She hadnt moved since we left. I snuck a peek at Edwards face, and he looked surprised, and curiosity was there as well.

"Hmm..." was all Edward said. He glanced down at me, pressing his lips together to stop a smile.

"Can we _please _just get to important matters?" Emmett sighed dramatically. I didnt miss the look he gave me.

"As you wish," Edward laughed. Emmett scowled at his brother.

Emmett was already in position on the small table. The lamp that was once on it wasnt there, and I didnt see it nearby. His elbow rested on the finished mahogany surface, his muscled arm raised, hand ready.

I wondered why he cared about it so much, but I supposed it was just Emmett's personality. I also wondered if I would hurt his pride if I won. The thought made me smile, because I could picture Emmett's reaction to my victory. I was grinning by the time I was across the table from Emmett, my hand looking tiny and fragile next to his. He didnt seem happy by my confident expression.

Alice, Edward, and Jasper had all gathered around us. Edward and Alice both wore matching expressions, full blown grins on their perfect faces. Jasper smirked, feeling the tension in the air around Emmett. Even _I _noticed that.

Since neither Alice nor Edward could speak without cracking up, Jasper was the one who would give the signal to begin.

"Okay, on three, you will begin. One," Jasper looked amused. "Two...THREE!" He shouted the last word in a rush of invigoration., and I felt it.

Not only did Jasper's enthusiasm get me, but I also noticed the slight pressure I felt straining against my hand. Only once I focused did I realize that it was Emmett, trying to slam my hand against the wood.

Emmett's hand bashed against the table. The table's legs gave out, and gravity pulled us down. Our hands still locked, we fell forwards into eachother. Uncomfortable, I jerked my hand away quickly, and sat up. Emmett sat up once I had released my hand.

Alice was doubled over, laughing. Edward had no more grace then that. He was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach as his laughter overpowered Alice's tiny music. Jasper was facing the wall, his hand leaning against it for support. I couldnt see his expression, but he was unquestionably shaking with laughter.

I chuckled, grinning. I had just beaten Emmett, Emmett, the man with the muscles who hunts irritable grizzly's just for the fun of it, Emmett. I shook my head in disbelief, but I couldnt dismiss the feeling I had knowing that I had just beaten Emmett in an arm-wrestling match. The broken table disturbed me a little bit. And the fact that beating him had taken very little effort on my part.

Emmett shoved off of the floor, storming to the doorway. His exit made Alice, Edward, and Jasper laugh harder. On his way out, he had tripped, over what, I didnt know, and stumbled into the wall, leaving a significant dent. Jasper hadnt seen it, but I was sure he could feel the emotions Emmett was giving off. From my perspective, they included embarrassment, frustration, and destructive self-pity. Emmett stalked out of the cabin.

Jasper had compsed himself after a few minutes, and Edward and Alice were as loud as ever. Through there chortling, I could make out a few phrases,

"That's it!"

"Oh, that's good! What a talent!"

"Oh, yes!"

Their laughter didnt cease. I wondered if they would ever stop.

After what seemed like atleast an hour, the two Cullen's managed to regain composure. Though the noise had quieted, their expressions reminded me of what had just happened.

"Bella," Edward gasped, trying not to laugh, "you were right."

"About what?"

"Having a second power."

"What?"

"You do have another ability. Didnt you see what just happened?" He raised his eyebrows. His eyes danced, amused again.

"I beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match. So what? All newborn vampires have super-strength." I shrugged.

"No, not that," Edward shook his head impatiently. He chuckled, grinning again. "Didnt you see his departure?"

I smirked. He took that as a yes.

"How did you do that?"

I felt my expression shift quickly, from a smirk to blank confusion. "What?"

"How did you do that? You know, make Emmett trip? Alice didnt even see that one coming," He bit his lip, trying unsuccefully not to laugh at the memory.

"I didnt," I shook my head.

"You did. Maybe not conciously, but you did," He assured me.

"How do you know he didnt just trip on his own?" My voice gave away my skepticism. Vampires dont trip. They dont stumble, or fall, or even _think _about an idea that involves disrupting their graceful movement.

"Please, Bella," Alice gave me a dirty look. I guessed that my conclusion had insulted her.

"Fine then," I said sourly. "How do you know it was my fault?" I wanted to take back the words I had just said, because I didnt like how they were worded. 'How do you know it was _my fault_?' I'm a vampire, and my clumsiness is still affecting everybody? Werent vampires supposed to be nimble and agile? My uncoordination wasnt supposed to have followed me into this new life.

"Because," Edward spoke as if it were childishly obvious, "when a person trips, their brain never makes the concious decision to do so. Emmetts did. Only for a fraction of a second, and I was surprised that I caught it. And based on Emmett's reaction, I dont think he was trying to be funny, either." Edward flashed Jasper a grin, who returned the smile.

I groaned, and flung myself onto the couch, burying my face into a pillow. My voice was muffled as I spoke, "How do I bring my problems with me?"

"They're not your problems," Edward sounded like he was supressing more laughter. I heard Alice laugh. I uncovered my face., scowling.

"Bella, you're ruining your pretty face doing that," Alice scolded, dancing over to me. She plopped herself on the couch beside me. Edward followed, and sat on the other side of me. He pushed the corners of my mouth up, and his face twisted into that heavenly uneven smile. I had to smile in return.

"When's Emmett supposed to get back?" Jasper asked, changing the subject infinitesimally.

Alice smiled at Jasper, "He'll be back in an hour or so."

"What's he doing?"

Alice's smile widened. "He's hunting. Poor little wolfies. He's taking out his frustration on them."

I froze, and Edward noticed. He glared at Alice darkly.

"Arctic wolves. They're tiny little things," Alice corrected herself, trying to ignore Edward's antagonistic glare.

Leah.

Edward's eyes continued to blaze as I remained tense.

"Bella," Alice gave up. "They are _not _werewolves." I relaxed slightly. "If you want, I will tell Emmett personally not to hunt those anymore."

"No. He has enough to deal with," I failed miserably to make my tone joking.

Alice and Edward looked as though they had begun a silent conversation, and Edward's expression went from angry to morbid.

I had a pretty good guess as to what they were talking, rather thinking, about.

I missed Jacob.


	7. Chapter 7

Of course, there was absolutely nothing wrong with missing Jacob. He was my best friend.

I wished I would stop lying to myself.

It _was_ wrong to miss Jacob. I had everything already. He showed that he didnt care anymore when he failed to attend the wedding. I have everything. Edward, I'm a vampire, Edward...Why should Jacob ruin my good time? Missing him was only a waste of emotion. Missing him wouldnt bring him back. Missing him wouldnt let me see him. Missing him...was just a part of me.

I sighed. I was lying to myself again. What my brain thought was a lie and what my heart thought was a lie were two completely different things. I wasnt entirely sure what really was a lie, and what was the truth, since I seemed to have two different subconcious views on the subject.

Edward didnt open up the topic, and neither did Alice. They continued with their mental conversation, so I just let them be. I jumped off of the couch, and slouched into the bedroom. Flopping onto the bed, I curled up on my side.

I wasnt sure how long I stayed there, and there was nothing but silence from the other room the whole time. I contemplated my feelings for Jacob, and my feelings for Edward, and came to three conclusions.

One, I wouldve picked Edward every time I had a chance.

Two, it was okay to miss Jacob.

But three, it was wrong to miss Jacob and cause grief to those who loved me. That was just unfair to them.

I heard the front door bang against the wall, and I assumed Emmett was back. I heaved myself off of the bed, and dissapeared out the doorway and into the other room at vampire speed. I took a position against the wall next to the fireplace.

"How was your trip?" Jasper smiled at Emmett, his tone conversational.

Emmett just glowered at Jasper, appearing to wonder what he meant by trip. Trip as in when he fell, or trip as in his two hour dissapearance.

"Oh, it was just peachy, thanks for asking," the words were sneered.

Jasper raised his eyebrows, biting his lip to restrain a smile.

Emmett looked around for a moment, and then his eyes came to rest on me. "Uhm, good match," he coughed. "Beginners luck."

"No kidding," I said for his benefit. It really was beginners luck though. Newborns are sort of beginners, and had I not been one, Emmett would have broken my arm. Easily.

Emmett grinned, pleased with my reassurance.

Edward and Alice were still sitting on the couch, and Emmett went and lounged on the corner of it, leaning his head back against the fabric.

Edward cleared his throat. "Emmett?"

Emmett turned to his brother.

"It wasnt your fault."

"Oh, I know!" Emmett threw his hands up in the air, misunderstanding what Edward had meant. "She's a newborn, and of course she'll be stronger then me. I guess that wasnt my fault, had it been maybe later, I wouldve won for sure..." He trailed off, thoughtful.

Edward clasped his hand over his mouth to hide a smile, and he shook his head. "No, _that _part was your fault." Emmett's eyes narrowed. "What I meant was, it wasnt your fault that you tripped." Edward inclined his head towards the dent in the wall.

"That was my fault," I sighed, my tone defeated.

Emmett looked at me now, shocked. "What?"

"Bella's 'enhanced' ability," Alice explained. "As it seems, she has the power to make people become unsure of their movements, so their neurological system doesnt function right and she can block the signals that are getting messaged to the brain. Ultimately resulting in clumsy, awkwardness."

Emmett's face was blank as he stared at Alice, trying to translate her words into something understandable. "What?" He repeated.

"She can make you trip."

Emmett's thunderous laughter filled the tiny room. Annoyed, I just scowled at him.

He ignored me. "She...can...what?" He choked out incredulously.

Edward grinned. "She can make movement patterns unstable."

Emmett looked back at me and my distorted expression, and raised his eyebrows. "So, I was basically a lab rat? Well, gee, thanks for warning me. I just spent the last hour or so ripping on myself. You guys have just destroyed years and years of self-esteem."

Alice patted Emmett's over-sized hand. "You'll feel better in a few minutes," she assured him with a smile. He just chuckled, and shot Jasper a dirty look. Jasper mirrored his expression.

"And," Alice continued, "you werent a lab-rat. No one saw that coming." I heard Edward cough to hide another laugh.

"So you mean, you didnt know she could do that?"

"Nope."

Emmett was suddenly in front of me, slapping me an unexpected high five. "Way to defy the physic!" He chuckled.

Had I been human, I would have instantaneously blushed. But I grinned, since Emmett's good humor was almost as catching as Jaspers.

Emmett turned around, and glowered at the opposite wall where the prominent indentation stood out against the dark paneled walls. He twisted his body slightly back towards me, and spoke over his shoulder. "I'm not fixing that."

"It was your fault," I argued.

"Edward said it wasnt. It's yours."

"But if you hadnt gotten up to leave like a sore loser in the first place, you never would have even been in that vicinity to vandalize the wall," I countered.

Emmett muttered unintelligibly as he stalked back to the couch.

A few feet away from me, Jasper was still against the wall. He looked amused again.

Alice was grinning again, and so was Edward. Both of them looked eager, and they watched Emmett carefully.

Almost at the couch, Emmett fell forwards. Face first into the cushion, he didnt pick himself up. Instead, he beat the parts of the couch that he could reach with his arms, his face still hidden. I heard his muffled string of profanities even from across the room.

He must have been very loud, since hearing your own thoughts was nearly impossible over the roar of Alice, Jasper, and Edward's laughter.

Emmett managed to get enough control to remove his face from the cushion, and he sank into the couch, scowling.

"Fall down again, Emmett?" Edwards lips twitched. Emmett just scowled at his brother, a vicious look on his face. He looked truly frightening, evidently not pleased with being the target of Edward's jokes.

"You really have to control that," Emmett snarled at me.

I just shrugged, which seemed to really irritate him.

"When?" Emmett asked Alice, scowling again.

I didnt know what he meant, but Alice seemed to. She concentrated for a second, and shook her head. "I cant tell. Untill she makes the decision to try and control it, her future's about as lost as a--" Edwards cold glare stopped her short. She raised her hands slightly in surrender.

I pretended that I had never heard that. It didnt hurt so much that way.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please dont shoot me for the slow update! (or, stab me with a pencil :D) I could give you a million good reasons for why this took so long, but the real one was, I wasnt in the mood for writing, and I wasnt sure what to put down. So, here I sit, midnight, typing up this chapter for you guys. Hope you like it!**_

I was annoyed at myself more then anything. Why, oh why was I still upset over Jacob? Hadnt I just resolved that internal conflict with myself? I tried to change the subject.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked pleasantly.

Alice laughed. "Well, I think that we should get some control if you know what I mean."

My stomach twisted. "Control?"

"Yes, so Emmett doesnt kill someone," Alice explained, laughing again. I relaxed, I had thought she meant the _other _control. Emmett scowled.

"Let's look at the situations first," Jasper suggested.

"Good idea," Alice chirped, and she flitted over to Jasper's side.

"I was the victim both times," Emmett offered obvious information. Jasper shook his head.

"Not the results. The _causes._ What was going on in the time right before you tripped Emmett? What seems to 'set off' these responses?" Jasper started firing off a bunch of questions designed to get us all thinking. I thought hard, and put together a mental list.

In the first one, I had beaten Emmett in an arm wrestling match. I had been feeling confident, and victorious.

The second one, I had just told Emmett why he had to fix the wall. He had sort of lost the argument, and he walked away...

So I came to a number of similarities. Emmett walked away from his defeats, I had felt victorious though not so much in the second one. And both times, Alice and Edward had had eager expressions, both amused at the same time.

None of it made any sense.

"Maybe it was her emotions," Jasper looked at me. I went and crawled onto the couch next to Edward, leaning into him. Emmett had forgiven me already, and he was staring blankly at the ceilling, lost in thought.

Edward frowned. "That doesn't make any sense," he echoed my thoughts.

"It doesn't have to."

"It has to make some sense. Everything makes sense somehow."

"My whole life doesnt make sense," I complained. Edward smiled apologetically.

Edward jumped up suddenly, and had it not been for my reflexes, I would have slumped onto the couch with his sudden dissapearance.

"Why dont we go visit Tanya and her coven?" Edward suggested. "Maybe they can help."

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment. "That might actually be a good idea." Edward stared at her, and a smile slowly spread itself across his face. Within a few seconds, he pressed his lips together, restraining a grin that was probably too big for his face. I didnt like that expression, I had seen it enough today.

"Well, let's go then," Edward said, and he took my hand, pulling me off the couch. We walked to the door, followed by Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

Emmett slammed the door shut, blinking in the light that reflected brightly off of the snowy ice of Alaska. I squinted, but my eyes adjusted quickly.

"Are you nervous?" Edward looked down at me, his arm around my waist, guiding me.

"No," I said. Edward looked at Jasper for a second opinion. Jaspers face have nothing away, but I was sure Edward didnt need it to. Edward looked back down at me, and his lips twitched.

"You have no reason to be nervous," He assured me.

"Yes, I do," I told him patiently. "I've never met them. And the last time they were involved in any situation that involved me, that was when we asked for there help in battling the newborns. And speaking of that, if someone like Laurent was around them, how do I know some of Tanya's family wont resemble his personality?"

"You'll be fine. You never seem to have any problems meeting new people, new species, new--" Alice jabbed an elbow into Edwards ribs, and he stopped, smiling slightly.

Right before we started running, I heard Edward say, "Just make sure you dont get off on the wrong foot." and Emmett howled with laughter.

_**Sorry it was so short. I didnt have much to put. The next chapter should be longer, I promise. I would never give you guys two short chapters in a row. ;)**_


End file.
